


Surprise?

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dirty Talk, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Stockings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Mumbo knows he shouldn't do this.Its was, well, risky.But, Mumbo wanted to do something nice for his boyfriends seeing as that it was the first time they would all be together for the first time in about month, so, Mumbo wanted to surprise them.He just.....didn't expect to find himself wearing THIS.
Relationships: Iskall85/Mumbo/Grian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually smut, but very suggestive. Basically Mumbo being nervous and shy tbh  
> :)

Mumbo knows he shouldn't do this.

Its was, well, risky.

But, Mumbo wanted to do something nice for his boyfriends seeing as that it was the first time they would all be together for the first time in about month, so, Mumbo wanted to surprise them.

He just.....didn't expect to find himself wearing THIS. 

He wore a pair of red thigh high stocking the were attached to red uh....panties? 

Yeah, okay, panties.

Mumbo shifted where he was stood infront of the mirror, wearing nothing but the stockings, and a red flush all the way down to his chest. Mumbo inhaled deeply. "I cant do this!" He through his hands up in the air, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I cant! I dont- oh my word....." Mumbo whined and buried his face in his hands. Feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

Hes never done anything like this before, Grian was always the one that had the.....kinky ideas. Never Mumbo.

Mumbo stood up and went to undo the stockings, then froze as voices reached his ears. 

Iskall and Grian were here.

Mumbo looked over to his bedroom door, panic flaring up inside him as he raced over to lock the door, he did it just in time for the handle to jiggle and a confused voice to ring through the wood. "Mumbo? You in there?" Iskalls voice held concern and curiosity. "Hello?" 

"Maybe hes not here?" Grians voice could be heard next, before his communicator buzzed on the table next to the door, loud enough for all three males to hear. "Wait! Mumbo must be in there, I sent him a private message.....Mumbo?" There was three sharp knocks. "Mumbo, are you okay?" Grians voice was heavy with concern, making Mumbos stomach twist with guilt.

Mumbo swallowed roughly. "U-uh yeah! I'm uh..Okay" He placed his hand on the door. "Just....close your eyes? Please guys..." Mumbo swore quietly as his voice shook.

Iskall sighed, then there was silence untill he spoke a few seconds later. "Okay, our eyes are closed..." 

Mumbo took a deep breath, and unlocked the door, hyper aware of the lace rubbing against his legs and lower stomach. Mumbo stepped back as the door opened, showing his boyfriends that were stood with the hands over there eyes. "Mumbo?" Grian spoke and stepped forward, nudging into Iskalls side. "You okay babe?" 

Mumbo shifted on his feet, reaching out and pulling them both in the room and guided them to sit on the bed, stood infront of them.

Mumbo sighed, face burning. "So uh-Oh wanted to try something....diffrent? So I uh.....well....." Mumbo groaned and buried his face in his hands. "J-just-dont freak out, okay?" 

Grian smiled gently, ever if he couldn't see Mumbo. "Its fine! We wont freak out. No matter what it is! Right iskall?"

Iskall nodded in agreement, grinning "of course baby..." 

Mumbo bit his lip. "O-okay. Uh you can...look then?" 

Grians hand fell away from his face, and so did his smile as he stared at Mumbo with wide eyes. Iskall looked too, his mouth dropping open and breath stuttering.

Mumbo stood before them with his arms held behind his back, flushed red all the way down to his chest as he stared down at his boyfriends. "T-tada?" 

Iskall was the first to move, standing to his feet in pure silence and placing his hands on Mumbos lace covered hips. "......Mumbo...." His voice had dropped to rumbling growl, the tone the made Mumbo shiver everytime. Grian also stood up, walking behind Mumbos back, and wrapping his arms around his chest from behind.

"Mumbo...." Grians voice had turned to whine, and Mumbo could fell something hot and heavy rest against his lower back. Mumbo groaned as Iskall began to bite at his shoulders and neck, his hands squeezing his hips and sides.

Grians hands slowly massaged his thighs, needing the soft flesh as his kissed Mumbos shoulder blades.

Iskall heavy voice spoke into his ear. "So hot baby, so so hot...." Mumbo whined, wrapping one hand around Iskalls neck, the other one grabbing Grians hand as it began to rub his erection that was now straining against the lace of his underwear. 

Grian nibbled Mumbos ear. "So pretty Mumbo, so lovely and beautiful for us..."

Mumbo moaned, his whole body flushed and hot.

Well, this was going quite well. 

.....This was the best choice hes ever made in his life. 


End file.
